Candice Cabot
|powers=Offensive #Children of Hebe have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Hebe can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hebe can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Hebe can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive #Children of Hebe are innately stronger and faster due to their slow aging. #Children of Hebe have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Hebe always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing Supplementary #Children of Hebe can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. 3 Months #Children of Hebe are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. 6 Months #Children of Hebe have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power 9 Months #Children of Hebe can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. Traits #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. |pet=N/A |bedroom=N/A |weapon images= Il 570xN.223312539.jpg|my hairpin Sword hi res.jpg |quote2=''“Whoever thought a tiny candy bar should be called fun size was a moron.”'' |file2=500full-dakota-rose.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions=gallery |likes=Sweets, Sketching, pretty cloths, playing games |dislikes=Dishonesty, mean people, bugs, being treated like a child |colour=green, yellow, pink,orange, red |music=Depends on her mood. |food=ice cream |animal=puppies and kittens |book=Emma |quote3=“A lollygagger is a person choking on a lollipop. That works perfectly, because I sell Heimlich Maneuvers in a variety of flavors.” |drink=Hot Cocoa |song=I'm Not The One |movie=Elf |sport=Do video games count? |other=WIP |skills=quick an agile |weapon=Powers & Sword, prefers not to fight if she doesn't have to |strength=Offensive |weakness=Defensive |led=0 |been=0 |model=Dakota Rose |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Dark Blond |height=5'0 |weight=95lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=7.5 |blood=A+ |voice=Soft/Sweet |marks=A small ribbon tattoo on her left hip |body=Average/Curvy |more images= a9fcdafba717f7a6149d09c9a159c1ad.jpg Dakota_rose.jpg Dakota-rose-barbie-doll-01.jpg dakota-rose-cute-big-eyes-dakota-rose-3def184ad8f4755ff269862ea77393dd-big-125.jpg large.jpg superthumb.jpg xco380-l-610x610-sweater-clothes-kawaii-dakota+rose.jpg y8e99y4ulbbi1tk5zlfq_400x400.jpeg largeCandy.gif tumblr_m1qld3AS4M1qeae71.gif tumblr_m1sf2pFwwl1qeae71.gif tumblr_ms1d3d66Ln1sfwp86o3_400.gif |one=childish |best=eyes |worst=knees |change=eating habits |mental=Stable/Good |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Hebe |father=Lance Cabot |creator=None |half=Hebe's children and creations |full=None |other relatives=Marie Cabot-Grandmother |family album= Hebe 2.jpg Candy's dad.jpg|Father 5664476612 8269456541 s.jpg|grandmother |home=Hebe's Cabin |earliest=her father leaving her with her grandmother |school=Public School |kiss=Allen Holt |sex=N/A |love=Allen Holt |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Candy |native=English |languages=English |flaw=Tends to have tantrums when she gets really upset |fears=being hurt again, Hurting someone she loves |hobbies=Playing games, drawing, reading |motto=You can tell a lot about a fellow's character by his way of eating jellybeans. |won't=Smoke or pollute nature |admires=Rommy |influenced=Rommy |compass=North, most of the time |past person=Allen |current person=Rommy |crisis=with determination |problems=head on |alignment=Neutral good |dream=Own a candy store |current=None, she is a camper |quote4=''“There’s nothing as cozy as a piece of candy and a book.”'' |file3=Superthumb.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Junk Food |bad=Eating too many sweets |sleep=Good, Although she has been told she is a cover hog |quirk=She tends to have something sweet with each meal |attitude=Positive |talents=painting and drawing |social=Outgoing an perky |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Romulus Osborne Boyfriend I never thought I could be this happy Allen Holt] ex-boyfriend He seemed so sweet but he treated me like a child with kid gloves |ease=When surrounded by people she loves |priority=Have fun |past=WIP |accomplishment=standing up for herself to Allen |secret=She feels terrible that Allen died on the day they broke up. |known=No |tragedy=Most of her friends left camp and disappeared |wish=To be happy |cheated=No |relates=Bubbly and happy |strangers=Beautiful and bubbly |lover=N/A |friends=Loyal |familyp=Her family think she is fun and carefree |first impression=Warm and reserved |like most=Loyalty |like least=her anger when she's been hurt }} Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Children of Hebe Category:Candice Category:Cabot Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Minor Coding Issue Category:Born in 1998 Category:Born in July Category:19 years old Category:Theharlequin